


Perfection

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Army Yuuri, Bonding, Boys In Love, Courtship, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, alpha yuuri, guess who are they, omega viktor, skating Viktor, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov five time consecutive Omega gold medalist and unmotivated believes that soldiers are the biggest romanticists, and there he'll stumble with a Japanese man that would change his life in to perfection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make this, I'm so sorry~

Title: Perfection  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: One Shot

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

“Have a good evening, sir” one soldier saluted at the short raven haired man wearing uniform and beret.

“Thank you, Phichit” taking the bag from the lower rank officer.

Entering his armored hammer and driving home quietly.

Squinting his eyes at the figure that his head light pointed, “What in the world?” The man stepped on his brakes harshly.

“What the hell?” The Japanese jumped out his car and rushed to that stumbling figure.

“Hey!” catching the person before he stumbles and fall again.

“Oh… privet krasavchik?” (Oh… hello handsome?) the raven haired man looked weirdly at the foreign looking man.

“Huh? Uhm… Do you speak English?” the raven haired asked in perfect English with American accent.

“Oh… yes… yes… I shpeak ewnglish!” he slurry said pinching the Japanese man’s cheek.

“Thank goodness” suddenly he smells something other than the reeking alcohol from the platinum haired man, “You’re an Omega?” he asked.

“Yesh! And I’m upset because people judge me to it!” he threw a tantrum.

“It’s not safe for you to be out here and wasted like that” the Japanese replied with concern.

“I down’t care!” he protested.

“I’ll just bring you at my place and let your rest” the Japanese sighed.

Dragging the platinum haired Omega to his car and letting him sit at the back, “You shmell nice… your car smell nice too~” the platinum haired man mumbled.

“Where are you from?” The Japanese asked.

“You down’t know me?” The drunk man blinked.

“I’m sorry but no… now can you please tell me where are you from and your name please?”

“My name ish Viktor Nikiforov… and I’m from Russia” he said, “Jusht call meh Viktor” he slurred, “Awre, you suuure, you down’t know mey?”

“Would I ask if I do?” the Japanese said.

“Not fair! You didn’t tell me your name Mr. Handsome!” Viktor clings on to the Japanese.

“Call me Yuuri” he sighed.

“Oh! Like my fwend Yuri! But he’sh a salty kid” he pouted.

Yuuri’s debating on himself and pulling off all sane thoughts as looked at the rare view mirror and seeing the reflection of the Russian being cute.

Moments later he arrived on his big home full of security, carrying the man on his arms and putting him to one of his guest rooms, “Cuddle me pwease” Viktor pleaded but Yuuri ran off the room before he does any inappropriate things to the Omega.

“Vicchan… sit” he commanded his ever loyal companion and sit at the corner of the kitchen as he gave him his meal, noticing his bulging pants he cursed.

Yuuri by now noticed his Alpha pheromones are reeking, “ALPHA PLEASE HAVE ME!” wailed by the other man at the other room.

“I can't believe this…” Yuuri groaned inside the tub trying to jerk himself off trying to release the pressure and stress.

Suddenly his bathroom door banged open, “FUCK ME!” and the Russian stripped naked and jumped on him with soap and bubbles and all.

“Oh… you’re big” Viktor happily grabbed Yuuri’s shaft shocking the poor Alpha from the contact.

“Please no…” he groaned.

“You don’t want me?” Viktor sobbed.

“No… no… it’s not like that… I need to… get to know you fi-” Yuuri was cut on his words when the Russian kissed him straight in the lips.

“Just please don’t regret any of these in the morning…” Yuuri groaned, “And I hope I don’t regret it either” and kissed the man back.

Kissing the man with sloppishly, “Are you inexshperienshced?” the Russian asked, “You’re shupposhed to be an Alpha?” the Omega challenged.

“That’s an insult” growled by the Alpha and attacked him, “I might not have any sexual or relationship experience but I have instincts” and he ravaged the Omega.

Water running out the tub because of their rough movements, Yuuri felt dissatisfied and carried him out the tub, pulling him to the shower cubicle to wash the soap, he then carried the Omega to his bed and gently laid him there.

Nipping his neck and chest collecting moans and groans which to his liking, “Man… you’re pretty” Yuuri mumbled in Japanese.

Viktor spreading his arms and legs inviting the Alpha, “No… I need you to feel good first” Yuuri sounding his inner Alpha.

“Pwease… Alpha… I need you” Viktor pulled Yuuri in for a kiss.

Rubbing and massaging Viktor’s perked up nipples, he then slides down to suck and leave marks on them. Neck, chest and stomach have a trail of love bites in them.

“Alpha pwease knot me” purring at the Alpha.

Yuuri nodded and positioned himself, thanking his knowledge about Omegas back in college, once they are turned on or in heat they can self lubricate for their possible mates and they’re no longer needed to be prepared.

Entering slowly Viktor moaned, “AAAA-ALPHA!” legs wrapped around the Alpha he just met.

Changing position, Yuuri let Viktor sit on him and ride him to go deeper as the Omega had wanted but the poor Omega’s stamina ran out after they came, another round where Viktor is flat on his stomach and Yuuri slamming his shaft roughly on Viktor.

As the Alpha side took over Yuuri he bit the Omega on his scent gland, slight pain penetrated the Omega which caused him to scream, but then Yuuri licked the spot to ease the pain, scenting the Omega with his own putting ownership over his now property.

They had gone till the morning, Yuuri felt refreshed after having his first mate while the other remained sore and suffering from bad head ache.

The next morning, Viktor groaned from the pain all over his body, phone ringing and a dog licking his face, “Makkachin, no… go back to bed” but the dog didn’t stop his assault.

Taking the ringing Phone at the night stand which he didn’t remember having on his rented room, looking at a phone with blue and poodle designed cover, he jerked waking up with a loud groan.

Feeling an arm around his waist, “Oh fuck…” he remembered his slurry and blurry hot night a bit and remembered a man had picked him up and ended up having some good sex with him.

“Damn it… who’s calling this kind of hour” the man groaned in English picking up his phone where Viktor had put it back.

“Oh… You’re awake?” Yuuri looked at Viktor ignoring his phone, “Are you sore, having a hangover?” Viktor only nodded and gaping at the ripped and hot man beside him fussing over his state.

“I’ll get you some medicine, please rest a bit” the man walked out his bed butt naked covering his private part with his hand. Viktor awed at the scratch and bite marks around the man’s shoulder and back.

Suddenly His phone rings again, picking it up and left it on loud speaker as he looked for underwear. “Sir, you have an emergency meeting this afternoon with Major Tsukimori and Lieutenant General Usui and you’re late for your staff meeting in Tokyo. Should I send the chopper to get you?” said by a Thai accent man.

“Damn… yes… and thank you Phichit!” Yuuri started to panic, Viktor only looked at him with amusement.

Turning his phone off, “Ah… Viktor? Uhm… I’ll get you some medicines alright, just rest there, and if you’re hungry there’s milk and cereal in my cupboards at the kitchen, feel free to look for it anywhere, also you can use my clothes, just look for them in here” Yuuri started to shout at his modern and automatic walk-in closet.

“Damn it…” he was running around looking for his uniform tie, finding it on his drawer neatly tucked on its box together with the other ties for his suits, “Well, fuck…” remembering he have a hard time knotting the damn fabric.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked as he walked at Yuuri naked, the soldier blushed looking at his mate, “Uhm… I’m having problems when tying my you know… uh…” he was lost for words from the embarrassment. A grown man can't tie his neck tie.

“Here” Viktor tied it for him.

“Thanks…” bolting out the closet.

“Uh… Mr. Soldier?” Viktor mused, “You forgot your pants…” hiding his smirk.

“Shit…” pulling a pair of black pants and matching black socks, “Hang on I’ll get you your meds…” he ran back to his bathroom pulling some aspirin and pain killers since he had done some damage last night.

“Here” handing him the aspirin bottle, “Please go back to bed, I’ll get you a glass of water” he guided the Omega back to bed.

Viktor can't help to be attracted to the caring side of the Alpha, he never met such kind.

“I’ll call up my house keeper to make you lunch alright?” one knee sitting on the soft white yet stained mattress, “I’ll be back by the evening I think I’ll be later… but I hope you’re still here when I get back… I have things to explain and ask…” he said, “And I hope Vicchan would keep you company” as the dog’s name been called, little cute barks approached them.

“Cute… puppy looks like my Makkachin~” Viktor cooed.

“Oh… Vicchan is an old dog now… he’s seven” Yuuri smiled.

“Mini poodle?” Viktor awed.

“Toy poodle” Yuuri corrected.

“Such cute puppy” cuddling the dog to him.

“Uh…” Yuuri is about to correct him again.

“No… all dogs are puppies to me!” protested by the other.

“Anything that you believe and want” Yuuri gave an amused snort.

A sound of chopper bashes out the window, Yuuri quickly left while Viktor bolted to get a shirt to cover his upper body and peek at the huge wall window looking at a big chopper full of military escorts.

Viktor took the medicine and thought of his home, coach and dog, remembering it he made plans to call his probably worried coach. Remembering he had lost his phone from his drunk state or probably left it at the bar before the incident.

Making plans to ask Mr. Soldier which he remembered who’s named Yuuri, if he could take him back to the hotel he was staying tomorrow.

Finally getting up wanting to get some food, he looked at the full body mirror at the walk in closet that the man generously shared to him, he looked shocked at the bite mark, or known as bonding mark on his neck, “So this is what your master wants to talk about” he groaned.

“Though… your master isn’t that bad, he’s deferent from the other Alphas that dated and slept with me” he gave a wary smile at the cute dog.

Looking through the shirts Yuuri has it was all sports brand fitted shirts, all Under Armour and Mizuno, taking the one that he like which was a cotton gym shirt and a boxer he found appealing which matched the shirt’s brand, it was a bit big knowing Alphas are tall and big.

Walking down the glass stairs he awed at the modern type home full of security machines run by internet, he headed to the big kitchen and looked for the cereal.

“Wow… does he collect cereals?” he chuckled at many brands he have and all of them are opened.

Taking some cheerios and opening up the double door fridge he found three jugs of milks and many other food stocked, even a box of unopened doughnut.

I hope he won't mind if I’ll have some of that later.

After eating, he looked through some pictures at the living room’s grand piano, Viktor found the Alpha really attractive wearing combat uniform and beret.

As promised when lunch came an old lady came by to make him lunch, “Katsuki-sama, what would you like for lunch since your husband asked me to ask you” she said in English as she was told ahead.

Viktor’s eyes went wide, “Uhm… we’re not married…” The lady eyes the bonding mark.

“We’re just mates for now” he added,

“Oh… then Master Katsuki asked me to ask you what would you like”

“Can you make me an egg drop soup, please?” he asked and smiled.

“Alright… uhm… what should I call you? I mean sorry to be rude”

“Just call me Viktor” he smiled.

“Oh… I know Master Katsuki liked the name Viktor since Vicchan is also named Viktor but getting a mate named Viktor?” the Beta giggled and Viktor looked surprise.

He had so many surprise for one day.

After having lunch, “Well, I’ll take my leave Vicchan-sama, and puppy Vicchan” she smiled and left.

Viktor watched some movies on the theater room hoping the Alpha won't mind and thought of things that happened today.

Hearing the same chopper this morning, Viktor worn some pajamas he found and rushed to the balcony to meet the Alpha who looked stressed and pissed.

Greeting him by the stairs the escorts peeked at the person greeting their grumpy superior.

“Back early?”

“Yea… and it’s a good thing… I can't stand that blonde idiot” he groaned.

“Let’s just head in first and let you relax and we can talk”

Slumping at the bed they had shared last night, which was still stained. “I’m sorry I bonded you” the Alpha apologized doing the dogeza on the floor.

“Wow… Japanese dogeza” the Russian clapped like a child.

“I’m really sorry… I promise I’ll take care of you”

“It’s fine… I mean… I’m new to this permanent like relationship… I hope things would work out fine” Viktor assured.

“I’ll try my best to be a good Alpha… just give me a chance… and let’s get to know each other”

“I’d like that…” Viktor sighed in content knowing he didn’t end up being with a bad Alpha like the others he dated and slept, “You’re deferent from all the Alphas I dated and slept with” he said, “I’m kind of attracted to it” he admitted putting his finger on his lip.

“I didn’t have any relationships or any other sexual contacts with others… I hope you don’t mind that” rubbing his neck.

“It’s fine…”

“Can I court you?” asked by Yuuri.

“That would be wonderful… but… how did I end up here? And meeting you?”

“About that… you were drunk last night and I almost hit you with my car… and I kinda took you in to have some rest… just rest I promise… and wanted to bring you back to your place in the morning. Omegas are not supposed to go out at night it’s dangerous even if Hasetsu is a safe place” he said.

“And how did we uhm end up fucking?”

“Well, you’ve been taunting and insulting me that I can't pleasure you since uhm… you said I’m inexperienced as you barged in while I was bathing” he blushed.

“Oh… I’m sorry… but was I feeling good while you were screwing me?” he asked.

“Uh… I think since you’ve passed out and moaning and calling me Alpha? So I guess you liked it”

“Can you help me get my cell phone at the bar I was yesterday?” he asked.

“Sure, anything else?”

“Can I stay here since…”

“I’d be supposed to be asking and persuading you to stay with me, but I guess you want to stay. So I would love for you to stay here, please” Yuuri smiled.

“At my hotel, can you help me get my things?”

“Of course…”

“Anything else?”

“I guess… uhm… can I ask you in advance?” Viktor asked.

“Anything…”

“Uhm… I missed a day with my suppressants and I think my heat will come soon… can you be my heat partner?”

“Is that even a question? I’m your bonded mate so I’d be jealous if anyone would be making you feel good” he said.

“Then… please take care of me?”

“Forever, promise” the soldier pledge.

“I should make dinner now, anything you like?”

Can you make Borsch?”

“Oh the beef soup in Russia?”

“Uh-huh… I missed those” he gave a warm smile.

“Anything you might miss and wanted to aet?”

“Can we have garlic bread?”

“I can make those also. Shall we get to know each other’s basic info over dinner or while I make dinner?” he asked.

“I’d love it while you’re making dinner” Viktor replied.

Taking his tie off without breaking the knot.

“I’ll help you again knotting the tie, don’t worry” Viktor chuckled.

While Yuuri’s chopping some ingredients, “Uhm... what do you for work I mean?”

“Wait… you don’t know me?”

“You asked me that last night” Yuuri chuckled.

“You seriously don’t know me?”

“Would I ask if I do?”

“Well… I’ll be damned. There is still a human on this earth who doesn’t know me” Viktor chuckled, “Viktor Nikiforov, five time consecutive gold medalist figure skating champion of the world, First Omega who breaks world records set by Alphas all over the world” he smugly said.

“Ouch!” Yuuri accidentally cut himself.

“Oh my gosh… I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Viktor bolted to his side and sucked the blood on Yuuri’s finger.

“Wow… Uhm… What cave was I hiding?” he looked stunned not knowing a famous person.

Viktor giggled at his remark.

“The cave that I now appreciate. You surprise me Mr. Soldier” Viktor’s eyes shined at the man.

“I’m sorry if my home is much smaller than yours?” Yuuri presumed that Viktor is a high class Omega used to high class things.

“You’re home is very comfy and I love it more than mine especially with a full fridge you have with those Bavarian doughnuts, I hope you didn’t mind if I ate some?”

“No… it’s fine, you like Bavarian? Those are my favorites actually”

“I like them? HECK YES I LOVE THEM!” Viktor laughed.

“Then I’ll get a box every time it goes empty”

“How about you Mr. Soldier?”

“Call me Yuuri… well… I’m a soldier as you may put in, a Colonel of the JSDF ground force, with a crippling anxiety and heavy stress if you don’t mind” he nervously chuckled.

“I have a habit melting down or snapping. So I hope you don’t mind that also…” he sighed.

“Wait you’re a Colonel? That’s like a high rank right?”

“Yeah… that’s why I have this stress brought along with me…”

“By the way how did you ended up here?” Yuuri asked.

“Would you believe me if I say I’m an uninspired skater who lost motivation?”

“Wha?”

“I can't perfect my choreographed program if I can't feel what my theme is. I feel empty while performing”

“And what’s your theme?” the Japanese asked.

“Love”

“Love? I though you have relationships?”

“They were all flings… I mean medias always assume things and we’d just follow though to amuse them” Viktor sighed.

“Maybe I can help you?” Yuuri kindly offered.

“From all the affection and care you’re doing now?” Viktor snorted, “Trust me you’ll make me fall for you in no time” he gave a sweet smile.

“Then let’s try. I love how you’re honest with me”

“But why here?” Yuuri asked.

“Minami Kenjirou, the Japanese skater told me Kyushu is a quiet place to be off camera and relax, I heard hot springs here relaxes people” he said.

“You never tried one? By the way what place are you staying?”

“It’s called I think.. Yu-Topia?”

“Ouch! Damn” looking at his cut finger.

“What wrong?” Viktor worriedly asked.

“That’s my parent’s inn…” Looking at Viktor dumb folded and the Omega laughed really loud.

“You know it’s starting to make me think god brought me here to meet you, and if you didn’t run to me at the street the back-up plan is your parent’s hotel” he laughed.

“It’s called an Inn, Viktor and our place is an Onsen… our hot springs there are the best trust me… I go there every Saturday to relax” he chuckled.

“Well, I’d love to have a soak with you there” Viktor tried to flirt.

“Well, then is that a plan?”

“Maybe it is…” Viktor smiled.

After finishing making the dinner Yuuri took out some plain bread on to Vicchan’s bowl and put some soup, but he made sure to cool it off for a bit for his dog.

Serving Viktor, “I’ll ask Yakov to bring my own dog here so Vicchan won't be lonely”

“Who’s Yakov?”

“My 70 years old grumpy coach who pushed me to have a vacation” he chuckled, “I think he would agree if we make this place a home base?”

“I’d love that…” Yuuri hummed, “I’d love for you to stay here, I heard long distance relationships don’t work”

“I’d love to stay with you too. You’re very sweet”

“No one ever said that to me”

“What? You being nice and sweet?”

“Yes… they find me grumpy and strict”

“No you’re not you’re just misunderstood” Viktor held his hand.

“I’ll trust what you say” Yuuri snorted.

“We have a nearby ice rink here called Ice Castle” Yuuri added, “I’ll make arrangements for you to use it privately” he smiled.

“I’m starting to fall for you” Viktor said.

“Stop joking” snorted Yuuri.

After eating dinner they decided to watch some dog related movies and decided to sleep, Viktor insisted he wanted to sleep beside Yuuri to get to know him better which the latter didn’t refuse.

The next morning Yuuri cleared his schedule and called his bestfriend slash assistant that he has some personal thing to take care of.

Funny that the bar Viktor visited is owned by Yuuri’s sensei Minako another Alpha, she handed the phone back to Viktor which has no power.

They then headed to Yuuri’s Inn getting all Viktor’s things, his parents were happy he finally tried to settle down with a mate and a pretty one at that.

Loading in to his hammer, they headed to the rink.

“Viktor Nikiforov?” Takeshi Yuuri’s childhood friend pointed.

“Yes… my mate” Yuuri replied.

“Your mate?” looking shock with his three daughters.

Viktor amused with the identical triplets which was a fan of him asking him for pictures and autographs.

“Can you do that for me?” Yuuri tightly holding Viktor’s waist.

“I’ll ask the board and I know they’ll like it!” he said.

“And mini Nishigoris?” Yuuri’s voice turned to a command and strict with a mix of military tone.

“YES SIR?” the three girls saluted.

“I don’t want any leaking pictures or information that Viktor’s here in our town, do you understand? Privacy matters”

The girls turned sad, “We promise” crossing their hearts.

“It’s like a spy being all secret alright?” Yuuri patting their heads.

“COOOOOL!” they jumped.

Afternoon and the two are now safely home, Yuuri took off his shirt and walked around half naked only wearing Pajamas which he had changed in to, Viktor all snuggled cuddling Vicchan.

“Hello Yakov?”

“Vitya!” a booming Voice echoed on the speaker.

“Uhm… would you believe I found my inspiration here in Hasetsu?”

“That’s good, but what’s the catch?” the old man grumbled and Yuuri chuckled at Viktor mouthing ‘I told you so’.

“My bonded and destined mate is my inspiration and if possible we can change our home base here?”

“WHAT? Do you know how hard to find a permanent place to stay and rink of us to use? And whoat about Georgi, Mila and Yura? Yura have his Junior championship”

“Would it settle you sir, if I accommodate you in my place and I already took care about the rink? I set it up for your privacy likes”

“And who are you?” grumbled by the old man.

“JSDF Colonel Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor’s mate, sir” he formally introduced.

“Finally! Vitya found someone reliable!” groaned by the old man.

“If you had prepared things then I’ll be fine with that” the old man agreed.

“Can you bring Makkachin?” Viktor added and the old man agreed.

After the call ended Viktor launch himself to Yuuri and started kissing him and it turned to another make out and bed activity except this one Yuuri enjoyed the most since his partner is sober.

Yuuri this time bought some condoms since Viktor mentioned that his birth control wouldn’t work since he missed a day taking it with his suppressants.

“Are you really sure I’m your first?” Viktor said panting.

“Why?”

“Let’s just say you’re much more satisfying than any of my partners” Viktor invited him again for another round.

“You really like leaving marks on me?” Viktor examining his body on the full mirror, blaring red marks all over his neck, scent glands and thights.

“Sorry…” Yuuri bowed his head.

“I like your possessiveness” Viktor straddled the naked Alpha and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Are you always like this to all your partners?” Yuuri asked.

“Not really, you’re the only one I’m very much attracted like this… I can't get enough of your knot and gentleness” Viktor started to kiss him again.

Moaning, “I uhm… saw your office and saw lots of guns and patches being displayed, are those real?”

“No… they’re airsoft. I used to play with my friends” Yuuri replied.

“Hmmmn~” Viktor moaned again as Yuuri started his trail of kisses on his neck.

“But I have my real guns inside the closet hidden” Yuuri said.

“Hmmmmn~ isn’t that a bit dangerous? You should put it in a vault or on somewhere safe, my father used to put his inside the vault” Viktor relied.

“Not necessary, this place is packed with security alarms and security devices” Yuuri replied.

“I’m not sleepy yet” Viktor pouted.

“Anything you want to do?” Yuuri asked, “Aside from uhm… you know… our bed… activities?”

“As much s I love being pleasured by you, I want to do something else… you chose?”

“Can we watch some of your performance?” he asked.

“Okay… but can we watch those home videos you have in your office after?” Viktor tried to push his luck.

“You snooped around” Yuuri chuckled, “Those weren’t home videos, those were my Airsoft matches that I recorded on my go pro”

“Ohh! Can we watch those?” Viktor jumped.

“Alright-alright”

Watching the first Video Viktor had typed in on Yuuri’s home office computer. Very much pleased with the wide screen, he sat on Yuuri’s lap and tangled his legs with the Alpha.

“Be honest and tell me what you think alright?” Viktor asked in serious tone.

“Well do” Yuuri replied.

Watching intently at his performance and studying it, “What do you think?” Viktor asked.

“In truth, I feel the performance is empty even though you danced beautifully, you lack of something but I don’t know what. That’s how I feel. I’m sorry”

“No… no… you’re right, that’s why I asked you” Viktor said.

“I love how you told me what you feel and noticed everything, unlike the others who tells me there’s nothing wrong with it”

“I hope I could change that with you around me” wrapping his arms around the official, “Now let watch those game of yours”

An hour later, “Oh my gosh I can't believe you did that!”

“I was desperate okay? I was having an anxiety attack and I got captured!” Yuuri jumped on the secod floor building where he was held captive, “I needed to head back to my own camp!” he reasoned.

“But they got your long gun!” Viktor laughed.

“Sniper” Yuuri corrected.

“Yes sniper” Viktor snorted, “And I can't believe you tried to distract the police guard to a boring convo!” Viktor threw his head back laughing.

“What? My friends told me I’m boring so I tried to annoy him so he’ll leave me alone and I can jump!”

“I’m thankful you weren’t injured though” squeezing the Alpha’s cheek and giving him a smacking kiss.

Few days later when Yuuri came home tired and stressed as usual, he was surprised by Viktor who’s wearing his combat uniform and his beret, finding it sexy he carried Viktor and joked around.

“Hang on…” Yuuri took off his silver dog tag, “I know you don’t wear things unless it’s gold as you mentioned, but this is pretty much important to me… I don’t have a gold ring yet but I want you to have this as my promise item” Yuuri put his silver dog tag to Viktor’s neck, now you look like a real soldier” he laughed.

“Thank you” Viktor gasped, I’ll wear this always!” kissing the item and the Yuuri.

“Now let me take a picture of you for my own use” Yuuri winked and pulled out his phone. Viktor enjoyed posing with all Yuuri’s airsoft collection.

After putting Viktor as his new wall paper on his phone, “Did you bring doughnuts?” Viktor then asked.

“Of course I did” laughed Yuuri and they both headed down to the kitchen.

A week later both had been adjusting and Viktor is helping Yuuri with stress and all other things that makes him with anxiety, in Yuuri’s words Viktor’s is something good that happened to him.

His men and work mates found him in good mood always and Phichit his assistant pressing him what is making him happy.

Monday morning Yuuri all dressed for office wearing his combat uniform and beret since he had some camp inspection with the other officers and field meeting, Viktor helping him slicking back his hair and handing his glasses like a good Omega suddenly the alarm went off and the door slammed open, a blonde teen kicking it.

Followed by a familiar Russian old man with a skinny strict lady with another pair of people at the back.

“Yuri!” Viktor hugged the boy and then, “YAKOV! LILIA!” hugging the two other, “MILA! GEORGI!” jumping at the young pair at the back.

Yuuri sighed and went to turn the alarm off with is Tablet, “Sorry, hon” Viktor said to Yuuri.

“It’s fine… babe” Yuuri looked at Viktor, “But did your guardians ever teach you not to kick a door?” looking at the blonde boy.

“Why the hell would I care, OI! VITYA!” Called by the young skater, “I thought you’d choreograph something for me?” he demanded.

“Do you know I’m an officer of this country and I can put you to a juvenile disciplinary facility with that attitude?” Yuuri threatened not in the mood since Viktor knows he’s not a morning person.

Yuri found his match, “Sorry for that Mr. Katsuki” said Yakov.

“It’s fine, sir. Vitenka would show them the rooms please? They might be tired” asked Yuuri and then a loud bark came in.

“Makkachin!” Viktor hugged the big poodle.

“Is that her?” Yuuri crouched “Hello?” and the dog attacked him with kisses.

“She likes you already!” Viktor kissed Yuuri.

“Vicchan!” Yuuri called and the smaller poodle padded running where his master calls him.

Tilting his head looking at the big poodle they then started to play.

Sounds of chopper again echoed at the wide back yard garden and Yuuri left.

“I like this place, it’s sooo big! And cool!” Mila, awed, “Wifi password please?” asked Mila.

“I’m impressed you found a decent Alpha Vitya” said by Lilia.

“He found me you mean… and I’m very lucky, he’s quite hands on when taking care of me” he explained.

“Now show us our rooms, I need a long rest my poor back is killing me” groaned Yakov.

“Yuuri told me to give both of you the big guest rooms” Viktor guided them and Lilia approved with the class.

Yuri awed at the room, he liked the tiger print bed and the big plush that was a gift for him, he felt bad kicking the door, “You know the holding hand post of yours caused uproar to your fans” laughed Mila.

“Oh… well, I’ll introduce Yurochka to my fans bit by bit… I love to surprise them~” he chuckled, “What happened to Georgi?”

“Oh… Anya broke up with him, poor guy…” Mila replied, “By the way did you guys plan all this for our rooms coz Yuri seemed to be attacked to it already” pointing at the animal themed room.

“Oh… Yuuri wanted the team to feel comfortable with him, he’s a shy yet strict guy. But you’ll learn to love him he’s a very nice guy” Viktor mused.

“I can see that, he just slammed Yuri at the face” she mused.

“I’ll bring Lilia and Yakov to the inn later for a good soak in the hot spring, you guys wanna come?” Viktor asked.

“Cool! I always wanted to!” Mila jumped.

“Georgi, I’ll introduce you to some good people… you need to get over her… I never liked her from the start honestly” Viktor said.

“I guess you’re right” he sighed.

“Go rest… I need to call Yuuri first”

“What do you need?” Yuri replied.

“Ohh… not you… Yuuri with two Us’, my mate he’s name is Yuuri” Yuri’s eyes looks shocked.

“Anyways I got to call him that things have been settled” and he disappeared to the masters bedroom.

Georgi and Mila decided to go around the place, looking at the couple pictures and the Alpha’s family pictures together with his work related aictures and awards and rank put in frames, they awed at many trophies the Alpha owns.

“Say Vitya?” asked Georgi, “He’s an athlete too?”

“No… he plays airsoft” Viktor replied and continued his phone call.

Yuri on the other hand loved the backyard view; the place has a wide grassy garden with helicopter pad, pool and a path way going to the beach.

While taking many pictures of the place and posting it on social media, Yuri and the other two cleared up and headed back to the balcony since the chopper came back, Viktor holding to something military like item, a heavy looking vest with two pistols in it.

As the chopper landed six special operation soldiers jumped out the aircraft loaded with weapons, Yuuri stepped out of the platform and rushed to Viktor, “Sorry babe, I forgot it again” he sighed.

“It’s okay, are you sure everything’s in there?”

“Yup all packed in my rig, see you later” Yuuri kissed Viktor making the serious special force eyes bulge shocked to know their supposed to be single and anti social superior has a relationship.

“Not a word of this you idiots” said Yuuri and stepped in the aircraft again waving to Viktor.

“Wow, you guys are like domestic now” said Yuri accompanied with fake gagging.

Later that lunch the house keeper arrived and made Japanese themed lunch for them and kept on teasing Viktor as Mrs. Katsuki since she knows Yuuri and Viktor had been very sweet to each other.

And later that afternoon they headed to the inn which was owned by the Katsukis, they were accommodated immediately and had privacy at the outdoor Onsen.

“No wonder you like this place” said Yuri.

“Not just the place, but most especially my mate… I mean he’s been teaching me how to love which I have no idea how that feelings work and giving me an actual life to live around…” Viktor sighed as they have tea at the garden.

Just like in the morning sound of chopper busted in, “He’s early” Viktor muttered.

“Four men came out wearing special ops combat uniform carrying high powered ammos and a Thai looking man came out with a type B uniform and lastly Yuuri.

Phichit’s face lit up seeing the Russian team having a quiet tea, and he assumed that Viktor is his bestfriend’s special someone since he’s a fan of Viktor and had been following him on social media, looking up to the post of the Russian showing to have new relationship.

“You’re early, moy lybov?” Viktor greeted Yuuri casually, the escorts looked shocked their frowning boss just gave a heavenly smile and gave the Russian a kiss, Phichit pulled out his phone.

“You might be my bestfriend but if you take that picture, I’ll shoot your phone!” Yuuri said.

“Stingy!” pouted Phichit.

“Hi! Mr. Nikiforov~” said Phichit, “I’m a big fan~”

“Please, Yuuri will burst if you call me Nikiforov” Viktor teased and Yuuri groaned.

“What should I call you? Mrs. Katsuki?” snorted by the Thai.

“That sounds fine” said Yuuri, “Now go home…” pushed by Yuuri.

“Harsh…” the Thai laughed.

“Well, see you tomorrow… expect all the teasing” he laughed riding the aircraft.

“Expect bullets to rain too” Yuuri groaned.

“No wonder they fear you” Viktor chuckled.

Putting down his metal briefcase with a big box of the doughnut they both like and chest holster on the side of the table, “Welcome back, Mr. Katsuki” said Yakov, “Thank you for all of these”

“I’m home, and thank you… and no problem I hope you’re very much comfortable?”

“We are thank you” said Lilia.

“And please call me Yuuri or anything that you can call me in Russian as you may feel like home”

“Well then Yurochka, thank you” said Lilia.

“I hope Yuri-san likes his room?” Yuuri said.

“Oh… he clung to the giant tiger on his room” Laughed Mila and Georgi.

“That was for him, Yurochka insisted~” Viktor said and Yuuri turned shy, “It’s like a welcoming gift~” he added.

“All those plushies too?” Yuri’s eyes lit up.

“All of them yes” Yuuri said.

“Can you adopt me?” he bounced surprising the others and making Viktor laugh so hard.

“If I get to teach you manners, why not?” Yuuri jest drinking his water.

“Deal!” Yuri said and Yuuri coughed.

They joked around when Yuuri sighed, “Any dinner ideas?”

“Well, I like that Katsudon… can you make those?” Viktor said.

“Consider it done” Yuuri headed in bringing along all his things and putting the big box of doughnuts to the fridge.

“He cooks for you?” they all burst.

“He’s been courting me…” he replied.

“Wow… you lucky idiot” said by Yuri.

“You’re lucky he agreed to adopt you” Viktor teased back.

Days later as the Russian team adjusted with the changes and environment, Yakov loved the Onsen, and so as Lilia.

Lilia also liked Minako’s Ballet studio which she let the Prima Ballerina use for Yuri. Yuri earned a nickname from Mari, Yuuri’s sister after she knew he’s adopting the orphan skater.

“Yurio!” called Mari giving him a cute kitty scarf she got from a friend.

“WAAAH!” he hugged it.

Viktor and the team are practicing at the Ice Castle and Yakov loved how his student improve. Learning his theme by feelings he’s perfecting it, Viktor choreographing something for Yuri is another thing. The young boy is having a problem on how to deal with unconditional love.

Viktor talking to him about what he thinks of people around him, even Yuuri and his grandfather.

Imagining all of them he’s getting it bit by bit and giving off the feeling.

Meanwhile, “Good morning, sir” soldiers at the hallway saluted the irritated officer.

“Good morning” he growled.

“Holding on o his laptop and phone he sat on a his conference seat having another meeting his fellow officers.

“If it aint our lonely buddy~” joked by the Major General.

“Shut the hell up Kuran” he groaned.

“Shall we start with the meeting?” said by Usui.

“That would be good” said by Tsukimori.

“Let’s start with Katsuki’s report” said by General Tsuruga, “Any security report and other infiltrating missions?”

When Yuuri put his laptop to the wide screen his picture with Viktor nuzzling his neck and blowing raspberry kisses while he was laughing with two poodles attacking his head, Viktor taking the picture.

“Wait that’s the Russian skater right?” pointed Tsukimori and heads with smirks turned to Yuuri.

“Our shy friend have been keeping a secret~ nice Omega by the way” they laughed.

“Please shoot me!” he groaned. “I brought the wrong laptop!”

After the humoring meeting where they strike at Yuuri with puns and jokes, he headed straight home feeling all flushed and stressed.

After changing to normal clothes, he jogged to the rink where they are practicing and hang around taking some picture of Viktor.

Yakov laughed when he told him what happened, “I have nothing to be ashamed off but I don’t want Viktor to be the center of their jokes…”

“He’ll be fine… he’s an easy going person” Yakov assured him.

Days, Weeks and Months. Viktor’s heat come go and Yuuri’s been there for him, Yuuri’s room having a comfortable nest that Viktor made and many shirts he had with scents were scattered around the nest.

Yakov mused at the rants Yuuri gives every time he come back home, he’s like a father to him now.

And Yuri decided to call Yuuri pops since he found it amusing, Mila found Yuuri as a big brother while Georgi a reliable brother whom he can talk with his broken heart state.

“Pop?” Yuuri called in one Saturday when Yuuri’s doing his reports on his home office.

“Yes Yurio? Please come in” Yuri holding up a Himalayan kitten on his arms.

“Can I keep him?” he looked at Yuuri hopeful.

“Promise me you’ll keep an eye to the little guy and be responsible?”

“I promise!” the boy smiled.

“We’ll get him some litter box and things later, for now try to introduce him to the dogs so he’ll be familiar with them” Yuuri said and returned to his work.

Later that night, “Nationals coming up huh?” Yuuri said, “I know you’ll win” kissing Viktor’s nose as they stayed at their nest.

“You’ll be watching right?” Viktor said.

“I will…” Yuuri assured him, “I already threatened Usui-san that I want my deserved vacation” he laughed.

“Then it’s my turn to tour you around St. Petersburg and show you to my home” Viktor said.

“I’d love that” Viktor scooted on Yuuri’s torso and hugged him tight, dogs sleeps on the foot of their bed.

As time flies by, they all flew to Russia except Yuuri took the private jet that was offered to his disposal and let the others ride with him, Yakov fins it relaxing since he have more leg room even better than first class and Yuri gets to bring his tiger plush that Mila used to tease him with.

Nine hours later they arrived around the afternoon, they all headed to Viktor’s place, Yuuri never liked jet lag so he slept like a log at Viktor’s nest.

The next morning is Viktor’s public practice and later that night it was his short program performance.

Yuuri stood at the sideline beside Yakov teaching him some things about skating and he was very attentive with it and easily learning.

Yuuri smiles in triumph when Viktor lands a quad, and loved the quad flip that he did on his performance.

After practice, Yuuri and Viktor roamed around the City getting some hot chocolate at cafes, paparazzi following them and so as the fans stealing pictures, Viktor and Yuuri being sweet and mushy.

Later that evening Viktor had been slotted first after the draw of their performance order, “Ladies and Gentlemen, Omega Living Legend of Russia Viktor Nikiforov!” with open arms he started his performance when the guitar and violin started, “With his short program On Love: Eros~” called by the commentator.

“On Love: Eros is a story of a playgirl going from town to town seducing rich and famous men and leaving them with a broken heart, but in this performance he made a twist and fell in love with a soldier which she found interesting rather than all those rich men she had flirted with” explained by the first commentator.

“I very impressed with his theme and portraying a deferent kind of love. Wait is that a golden ring?” the second commentator pointing at his right ring finger.

“You’re right, but I think that’s just a prop. Or maybe…” said by the first.

Viktor’s gaze never left Yuuri, he was seducing the poor Alpha who’s struggling with the tingling feeling.

After the end of his performance, Yuuri joined him at the kiss and cry together with Yakov, getting a high score passing the 100 points barrier Viktor kissed Yuuri which shocked the whole stadium, Yuuri smiled lovingly and kissed him back.

“I guess the Ring isn’t a prop” said that commentator.

Second day, Viktor came down to town with Yuuri they were mobbed by medias, Yuuri strictly commented that the ring is indeed from him but it was a lucky charm. And he bravely answered that he is indeed the bonded mate of Viktor which the latter had been posting as un faced person and unnamed.

Fans did their research about the mystery boyfriend or the Alpha mate and they all were impressed at his back ground and how he took care of Viktor since Viktor had been posting many positive remarks and cut pictures of Yuuri without the head.

Like he was cooking shirtless posting the body with a caption, ‘get a man who can cook’ or a picture of Yuri enjoying a new plush that the headless mystery boyfriend gave him with a caption, ‘pops got his cub a new toy’

That evening where Viktor free program performance would be done last since he took the lead, “I’ll show you the fruit of what you had showed and made me feel” Viktor kissed Yuuri since he doesn’t need to tip toe, wearing his skates makes him taller.

“Viktor Nikiforov and his Free program, Stay close to me” said by the commentator.

“A plea to his lover” said the second.

Classical music rings out the whole rinks, fans and supporters piped up tearing up with Viktor’s moves as he express his love, Yuuri melted looking at the perfection.

Meeting Viktor at the kiss and cry, Yuuri swirled him around with a tight hug, fans awed and cheered for them, “Thank you” Viktor kissed him.

“We both learned didn’t we?” the Japanese man smiled.

After the competition the couple were mobbed by the media, “Mr. Katsuki are you gonna make Mr. Nikiforov retire after this season?”

“Excuse me?”

“Alphas tend to put their Omegas as their house wives and-” the lady was cut by the stern tone of Yuuri.

“Vetenka, can be whatever he wants and I will not stop him or make him a trophy wife like the others, he loves skating why would I take that away? And in all honesty I’ll be his biggest fan since I love this skater, not because he’s fame and fortune? Heck… I love and support him because he’s being himself and I love him” he put the mic down.

“Pops!” Yuri called as he squeezed himself from all the press.

“The Russian fairy!” they burst.

“I hate that…” groaned Yuri.

“You’re more suited as the Russian Tiger” Yuuri commented.

“That sounds more appropriate” Viktor added.

“This is why I love you both as parents” snorted by the young skater, “I want Katsudon though” the boy thought.

“Then I’ll make you one… do you want one too?” Yuuri asked Viktor.

“We want one too!” Mila and Georgi chimed in.

“I can't believe you guys are making Yurochka cook!” laughed Viktor.

“This is like a family thing now?” Yakov groaned, “I’ll help you…” he offered.

Lilia was stopped by the press who was still at awe on what happened, “As you may know Yurochka is a very busy man yet finds time to cook for not just Viktor but all of us when he gets home. And all in all Vitya never lifts a chore back in Japan” she deadpanned and shocked them all.

Lilia liked Yuuri as a son and she’s very much amused how Viktor can easily manipulate him except Viktor never did any of that since he loved the Japanese.

The next few days Yuuri and the Russian team are back at Hasetsu, Yuuri had to make some arrangements on having soldiers patrol around his estate since Viktor’s fans and stalkers became his fans too after that flat statement he did at Russia.

Viktor’s fans practically loves and adorded Yuuri after Viktor uploads a daily dose of hubby pictures of Yuuri doing sweet husband like things and bragging how sweet he is.

Poor Yuuri is now the center of teasing back at the office as the ideal hubby and Alpha.

Monthly sports issue came in and Viktor’s candid photos in Japan with Yuuri and at the rink came in, articles about his diet and exercise and schedules.

Funny how the publishing company included Yuuri to the article and did a small research of his line of work, background, properties and net worth which is also impressive.

There’s this one time Yuuri attended a gound breaking ceremony in Tokyo with some of his colleagues, some fans of Viktor joined in and started to scream his name, his other companions especially Phichit laughed so hard, poor Yuuri waved at them awkwardly.

“Did the assignments came in?” Asked Lilia to Yakov who’s fussing around.

“Viktor will be in Skate Canada” Yakov said.

“I’ll be present” Yuuri immediately replied not surprising them.

“I love you” Viktor Chimed in and Yuri made a gagging sound.

Skate Canada was a success, taking home the gold which Yuuri proud to show off to Phichit that Viktor won, Viktor introduced Yuuri to his skating friends, JJ and his fiancé, Guanghong another Omega, Leo and Alpha, Chris Viktor’s ex and Alpha, Emil another Alpha and Michel Crispino with his twin sister both Beta.

Yuuri’s a bit sour about Chris, but let it pass.

And since Viktor won gold and had a pleasing score he’s now at the finals which in Yuuri’s comfort at their home turf, Japan.

“Babe, sorry I’ll be late a bit but I promise I’ll be there before you even start” Yuuri said as he rushed to the chopper with his fellow officers.

“You better be” Viktor had been sulking, Minami and Emil tried to cheer him up, Chris on the other hand can't make a move since he know Yuuri’s a bit hot on his tail about being Viktor’s ex.

Viktor stepping out the rink side worried about Yuuri being late, the commentator welcomed the officials that arrived, ISU welcomed them, “Looks like one of the officials isn’t here to support his fellow country man” laughed by the Japanese commentator Morooka.

“Look who’s late!” shouted by the Major General to the running figure going to the Russian team, the crowd laughed at that.

“I’m late because someone decided to leave his laptop to his daughter knowing we had a blasted meeting” Yuuri complained running.

“I said I was sorry…” said by Usui.

“Ah… stage boyfriend duties~” joked by Tsuruga.

“I hate them all” panted Yuuri standing beside Viktor.

Viktor hugged him tightly, “Were you worried I’m going to be late?” and Viktor nodded.

“I would never… and if so I’ll have their heads on Yurio’s collection” glaring at his fellow officials.

“You ready?” asked Yakov.

“Ready than ever” Viktor breathe in and gave Yuuri a lucky kiss which he returned making the crowd go wild at the back.

Yuuri took off his trench coat and his military blazer and was left with is dress shirt and messily knotted neck tie.

Viktor started his first pose on his short program by swaying his arms around, with the start of the guitar Viktor pulled his bedroom eyes looking at Yuuri and gave a lip lick and a flying kiss at his direction, two cameras focused, one for Viktor and one for Yuuri.

The crowd went wild on that one, starting his routine Yuuri can't keep his eyes off his Omega that made him learn the words and applying them to his daily life, care and calm. And most of all learning to be the perfect Alpha that made Viktor fall head over heels to him.

After the performance ending with a crescendo Yuuri ran up to the Kiss and cry catching Viktor to his arms, “That was perfect, thank goodness I didn’t have any boner on that one” a muffled voice sounded on Viktor’s neck.

Poor Yuuri is being recorded by his fellow officials and amused by this side of him.

Waiting for the score, “119.34” Viktor kissed Yuuri on the spot, Yuuri carried Viktor cheering.

“And there you have it, Viktor Nikiforov yet again beat his personal best and broke his own record! Congratulations to this happy couple!” said by Oda.

“Looks like team Russia’s gonna take home the gold~” pointed by Usui.

“And I think one Japanese is happy about it” Kuran pointed at Yuuri’s happy figure holding Viktor’s hand.

“Look at him all in-love~” laughed by Tsuruga.

“He’ll kill us later” Tsukimori deadpanned as the media mused at them being all candid.

Yuuri and the Russian team passed by the four officials, “By the way Usui-san, I’ll call your wife later that you messed up again. See you in hell” and he left.

“Savage” laughed by Yuri to the Japanese Yuuri.

“He needs to chill” said by Kuran.

The next day as expected Viktor took home his sixth gold and decided to hang all his medals, awards and trophies beside Yuuri’s own trophy collection from his Airsofting days and his Rank awards.

Viktor took a picture of it and posted it gaining lots of likes and comments.

Funny how Yuuri gained the nickname ‘Stage Bae’ which his bestfriend Phichit made and created a tag ‘Viktuuri’ ship and many fans bites on it.

Another month and Yuuri privately proposed to Viktor on their anniversary, and three months later decided to be married at Hasetsu beach.

Family, friends, fellow competitors and work mates are present, security was heavier since it’s a big event for the couple, and some diehard fans are present recording the event live.

As they exchange rings Yuuri’s comrades mused as they saw their friend tear up at his special event.

Years later~

The estate had been extended and now full of pictures and family frames.

“MAMA! Where’s Dada’s tie?” a little boy running around the extended mansion of a certain Major General.

“Calm down Yuki” yelled by the raven haired official.

“But you’re panicking Dada” said the boy.

“I was?” Yuuri asked himself.

“First day of day care huh?” Yuuri mumbled to himself.

“I’m so excited!” the boy bounced.

“Hey Cub!” called by Yuri.

“Nii-chan!” the boy jumped on Yuri’s arms.

“Be cool at your school okay?” he said as he handed him a tiger print bag.

“It was just 6 years ago you were just a little baby” sighed Viktor.

“Well, time flies by and you’ll get yourself pulling hairs trying to make them listen” scoffed by Yakov.

“MIMI!” Giggled by a cute platinum haired baby with hazel brown eyes.

“Yes… yes… Vivi” Viktor carried her and handed her to Yuuri who’s a little late for work.

“I’ll pick you up at the rink later?” Yuuri asked as he gave his daughter a kiss.

“Sure, I’m making a new choreography for Yurio’s Free program” Viktor replied taking the baby.

“8 years later my favorite skater is still active” Yuuri kissed his nose.

“And I love my stage hubby being all supportive and keeping his promises~” Viktor chuckled.

“Now, you need to leave before Viktoria starts to cry for his dada again” Viktor pushed him.

“Bye… love you” Yuuri said and took his briefcase and peaked at the door frame.

Yuuri kept on peaking at the door, “Geez, I’ll ask Yakov to drive us later at your office to visit!” Viktor chuckled.

“Okay… bye again” waving his hand.

“C’mon Yuuri we need to go! You’re very late!” said Phichit pulling Yuuri, “La kxn, Viktor!” said bid Phichit (Goodbye).

For years Yuuri became really attached to Viktor and continued to be a hands on Alpha. Viktor is a lucky Omega as the others tell him because he never lifts any chore at home and still do what he wants and what he likes with the support of his husband as always.

Now that Yakov and Lilia are retired and decided to stay in Japan with Yuuri since the Japanese man and his family insisted they are spending their days supervising Viktor and his Coaching duties to Yuri.

Georgi and Mila are taking things well in Russia and always comes bye for a visit wanting to spend time with their old team mates and the fun Katsuki family.

Even when Viktor is retired, his fanbase got even bigger after giving birth to his babies, his fans even mentioned that maybe one of the Nikiforov-Katsuki babies are going to follow Viktor as a skating legend.

Funny how Yuuri became even more famous to Viktor’s fans and became a lovable character since his mate had been uploading all his daddy panics and daddy caring antics with Yakov and Yuri.

Viktor sighed as he left Viktoria with Yakov and Lilia. Happily humming and fixing his bag for practice.

Thinking all of the things happened to his messy life became perfection because he drunkenly stumbled on the right person, “I guess staying here wasn’t a bad idea” he smiled to himself.

“Learning Love and Life with the person I bumped with 9 years ago made everything perfect” Viktor posted a picture of little Viktoria on his arms with little Yuki, Yuuri hugging the three of them while Yakov and Lilia joined in at the back, Yuri towering Yuuri from behind posing as well, Makkachin and Vicchan with their own pack of puppies messily scattered around the family.

Minutes later hundreds liked it and commented positive things.

~Chapter End~


End file.
